


UNTITLED JUNEROSE AU FIC [WORKING TITLE]

by hamifihekrix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (because i'm a basic bitch), Bathrooms, Cafe AU, F/F, F/M, i'm just living the dream in this fic, pee mention, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: A cafe AU where June pines over Rose Lalonde. Can she get over her awkwardness to win the girl over?





	UNTITLED JUNEROSE AU FIC [WORKING TITLE]

Your name is JUNE EGBERT. 

You are currently doing one of your shifts at the local cafe that you work at. This isn't a bad thing, you enjoy shifts on days like today. Sometimes you just like to stare at your fellow workers.  
Well, not really all of them... just one.  
Rose Lalonde. Rose. Fucking. Lalonde.  
You've been working here for a couple of weeks, and if you were to be honest... Rose is probably the only reason you've been so determined to keep this job.  
However, you've had problems trying to talk to her, which is why you've mostly done a lot of staring. You've tried to come up with some interesting conversation topics, or some jokes, or just... something. But you haven't been able to think of anything that you'd class as Rose-tier.  
This shift, though, you're determined. You are going to talk to one of your other coworkers about your massive crush. You're going to do it, you know you can.  


JUNE: hey dave, do you mind if i talk to you about something real quick?  
DAVE: course not  
DAVE: whats up  
JUNE: (so you know rose, right?)  
DAVE: dude i cant hear you speak up  
JUNE: (rose. i asked if you knew rose.)  
DAVE: whats this about rose  
JUNE: (not so loud!)  
DAVE: haha im just messing with you  
DAVE: (why are we whispering)  
DAVE: (this feels like a shitty scene from a movie thats super cliche and nobody enjoys because of how much its used)  
JUNE: (stop comparing scenes from movies to real life and listening to me please!!)  
DAVE: (ok ok sorry)  
DAVE: (i havent had time to make myself coffee so i have no idea how tolerable or intolerable im being right now)  
JUNE: (you're fine, i just kinda wanna talk about this seriously.)  
DAVE: (spill the beans so to speak)  
JUNE: (so i uh.)  
JUNE: (maaay have a crush on rose.)  
DAVE: (but aren't you)  
DAVE: (...)  
DAVE: (huh)  
DAVE: (we out here)  
JUNE: (i don't know what you're talking about but...  
JUNE: (i dunno, i just felt like sharing it with at least someone, you know.)  
DAVE: (so is there something youd like me to do or what)  
JUNE: (no!!!)  
JUNE: (when i do talk to her i)  
JUNE: (i want it to be on my own merit.)  
DAVE: well goodluck on it im sure youll do fantastic when you start talking to her  
JUNE: heh, maybe!  
DAVE: wait are you gonna go talk to her now  
JUNE: uh, maybe??  
DAVE: i need to see your moves girl i think you should go for it  
JUNE: i'm just nervous haha.  
DAVE: why  
JUNE: well uh...  
JUNE: you know...  
DAVE: no i dont know june youre literally fucking perfect  
JUNE: heheh, thank you dave. :)  
JUNE: i'll try my best to talk to her!!  
DAVE: my belief in you is just as high as my belief that im a bitchass motherfucker  
JUNE: um ok! thank you.  
JUNE: i think.  


You move away from Dave, and scan your eyes around the cafe to see if you can spot Rose. The shop is fairly empty at this time of day, so if Rose were out here, you would definitely see her. As such, you move into the kitchen in the back of the shop, and find her cleaning some dishes. Your nervous feelings return after temporarily leaving, and you start to sweat. You have heard from several friends that this is not an appealing trait to people, especially to beautiful people, like Rose. 

You can't give up. Not after that questionable pep talk Dave gave you. You push past the anxiety you feel within you, and walk up to behind Rose.

JUNE: hey uh... rose?  
ROSE: What is it, June?  
JUNE: watcha doing?  
ROSE: Oh, with this? Just doing the dishes. Is there something else that it looks like I'm doing, June?  
JUNE: no no, of course not!  
JUNE: i just wanted to make sure i guess??  
ROSE: That... sounds like kind of a silly thing to need to double check.  
JUNE: ok ok, i may have lied a liiitle bit.  
ROSE: Oh? I can't say I'm that surprised.  
JUNE: i was really just looking for a conversation topic aha...  
JUNE: i was nervous about talking to you and i couldn't think of anything!  
ROSE: Nervous?  
ROSE: Did you try finding a conversation topic before initiating this conversation?  
JUNE: nope!!  
ROSE: That's kind of cute. But I'd advice you to try to think of something next time, even if its just asking me how I am.  
ROSE: As much as the everything about me suggests it, my goal is not to intimidate those around me.  
ROSE: I want a nice enviroment around here, so please.  
JUNE: ok!!!  
ROSE: On another note, your fingernails look really gritty. Maybe we could meet up sometime and I could give you a few tips, or maybe even do your nails for you?  
JUNE: wow that sounds really nice actually!!!!  
ROSE: Then it's a date.  
JUNE: mhm!!!!!!  
KARKAT: YOU TWO, STOP TALKING.  
KARKAT: ITS GOING TO START GETTING BUSY SOON AND WE'RE GONNA NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK.  
KARKAT: WHICH MEANS NO CHITTER-CHATTER.  
JUNE: of course mr. manager!!  
ROSE: We'll get right on it, Karkat.  
KARKAT: AT LEAST ONE OF YOU HAS FUCKING RESPECT.  


After Karkat leaves, you decide to take a quick trip to the bathroom. You're still panicking, but now its what you've heard some people call a "gay panic". As you're making your way across to the bathroom, however, Rose stands up as well.

ROSE: I should probably go before the lunch rush as well.  
ROSE: I'm not particularly looking forward to the alternative of needing to go while people are pilling into the cafe.  
ROSE: That's okay, right?  
JUNE: uh yeah!! of course  
ROSE: Great.  
ROSE: Some of my lipstick smudged, so I'll also have to fix that up.  
JUNE: i think it looks really pretty either way.  
ROSE: Thank you, June. I put a lot of effort into making it look like I don't care about putting effort into what I look like.  


With Rose now coming with you, you head into the bathroom. You immediatly close yourself off in one of the stalls, and put your head in your hands. You didn't look at your reflection in the bathroom mirror, but you asume that your face is as deep red as the sky is blue. You hope Rose didn't notice, but she probably did, knowing her. Your breath is also rather shallow, which is something you would otherwise have no trouble managing. In the stall next to you, you can hear Rose... doing what she needs to, so to speak. Your face reddens even more in the face of her bravery.  
Rose leaves her stall, and this makes you think that you probably should too. The shade of red on your face has gotten better, you think, but you can still tell that you're far from being back to normal.  
Rose starts reapplying her makeup, so you stand next to her to check your face for food in your mouth, anything you might need to cover up, and the like. 

ROSE: Is your face always this red?  
ROSE: I don't remember seeing your face this red before, and my concern is growing.  
ROSE: Are you overheating?  
JUNE: i should be fine!!  
JUNE: i just need some water.  
ROSE: Well, drink up. You're probably not going to get another chance for a while.  
JUNE: hehe, yeah...  
JUNE: oh also?  
ROSE: Mmm?  
JUNE: I was wondering if you could, uh... give me some makeup tips? i get shaky hands and i'm not all that good with applying things...  
ROSE: Of course, but it will have to be simple tips for now. I can give you more in-depth detail when we meet up at some point in the future.  
ROSE: We should arrange that date, by the way.  
JUNE: wait where you serious about that being a date????  
ROSE: No, of course not. I'm talking about a different type of dates. You know, Month/Day/Year.  
JUNE: oh of course!! i'm dumb haha.  
JUNE: that. is.... embarrasing.  
ROSE: Don't worry about it.  
ROSE: We can make it a date if you'd like.  
JUNE: haha!  
JUNE: let's stay focused on this makeup i think.  
ROSE: Funny, your cheeks turned a deeper shade of red after I said that.  
ROSE: Oh well. It can't be helped.  
ROSE: I think we should start with an eyeliner, and then move onto an eyeshadow.  


She pulls out the whole shebang. Her personal eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, everything. She did a good job to fit everything into her bag.  


ROSE: I only have my purple and black eyeshadows, so we're going to have to make do with those.  
ROSE: I'm thinking of trying to make a gradient between the two, does that sound okay?  
JUNE: mhm!!  
ROSE: Good. We are getting ahead of ourselves, though.  


She pulls the cap of her eyeliner off, and puts one of her hands on your chin to steady your head. She brings her hand up to your face, before realizing that you're going to have to take your glasses off. She pulls her hand away from your chin, and takes your glasses off your face and onto the bathroom bench.  
She brings her hand back, and starts dragging the eyeliner brush along your eye. She's doing your right eye first, which means you have to close it. You have an eye condition called amblyopia, which means you can't see clearly out of your left eye. You went to a lot of eye doctors as a child, but you never ended up getting it fixed.  
This doesn't effect you too much in your day to day life, but it does mean that you can't really see what Rose is doing here, only being able to sense it. You have trust in her, however.  
As she finishes the wing, and pulls away, you open your right eye. It looks beautiful, and so much better than when you do it yourself. 

ROSE: Does that look good?  
JUNE: holy heck yes!!  
ROSE: We're running short on time. I'll have to go a little bit faster on the next wing.  


And she does just that. She does an almost perfect replica of the previous wing. You're astonished. You don't even know what to say. She seems to notice this, and giggles to herself a little bit.

ROSE: We're going to move onto the eyeshadow now, okay?  
ROSE: Your natural eyelashes are already long, so I don't think I'll apply any mascara, especially considering the time limit we have. Customers are going to start coming in any minute.  
JUNE: that's fine!!  


She begins with the black, creating the beginning of a black to purple gradient. You're yet again surprised by her talent, as you didn't think it was possible to really create a gradient out of a color like black, nor did you think that you could create a gradient out of black and purple. Or, rather, black and a colour that isn't similarly dark.  
Rose does it, however. You don't know how, and you don't know if you ever will, but she did it. 

KARKAT: ROSE, JUNE, GET OUT HERE, NOW!!  
ROSE: We're coming right away, Karkat.  


She packs up her makeup supplies, shows you a smile, and rushes off to her position in the kitchen. You follow her through, but take a detour out of the kitchen, and take your place at the counter, ready to take customers orders.  
You don't have to wait long, as your first customer of the hour walks straight through the double doors of the cafe. You're really bad at reading customers, and this one is especially difficult.  


DIRK: Yo.  
JUNE: what could i do for you, sir?   
DIRK: Could I get a straight black coffee, and three sugar packets?  
DIRK: The packets being unopended and untouched of course.  
DIRK: It's harder to eat when it's been put into the coffee but everyone makes the same mistake every fucking time.  
JUNE: did you just say that you were going to eat the sugar.  
DIRK: No.  
DIRK: That's ridiculous and I'm insulted that you'd even suggest that.  
DIRK: I merely suggested it.  
JUNE: uh ok sure.  
JUNE: that'll be $3.55, thank you.  


You take note of the order, as bizarre as it is, and pass it along to Rose.  
You turn back around to see Dave talking to your previous customer. They seem to know each other, though you don't know how. Maybe they're related or something. They have similar, albeit stupid, hair, so it's not impossible.  
While you were looking at Dave and his maybe-brother, you miss the next customer coming through the door. 

JAKE: Hello!  
JAKE: Spiffy day isnt it?  
JUNE: sure!  
JUNE: now, what could i get for you?  
JAKE: Ooh, do you have a menu i could have a butchers at?  
JUNE: i'm sorry sir, i don't really know what you mean?...  
JAKE: Haha, sorry! Do you have a menu i could see?  
JUNE: oh!  
JUNE: duh, sorry. yes we do!  
JUNE: i'll go grab that for you right now.  


You grab one of the menu that sits in a pile right there on the counter, pass it to him, and watch as he works his way through the items. 

JAKE: Hmm...  
JAKE: I think i might go with the good ol english breakfast!!  
JAKE: My great great great great great grandpop named it, so its a bit of a thing in my family.  
JUNE: huh, really?  
JAKE: Yep!  
JUNE: that's so neat!  
JUNE: i'll put your order in now. is there anything else we could get you?  
JAKE: I think id better refrain myself from ordering coffee. Ive been a bit addicted to it as of late, and im told that its not too healthy for the body!  
JAKE: So no, but thank you.  
JUNE: no problem! we'll get your order out real quick.  


He flashes you a charming smile, and goes to sit down. However, he is intercepted by Dave's maybe-brother, while you see Dave coming back towards you. Your curiosity gets the better of you, and you just have to ask him how he knows this guy.

JUNE: hey dave?  
DAVE: yo yo whats up  
JUNE: that guy...  
JUNE: how do you know him?  
DAVE: why  
JUNE: i'm just curious, i guess.  
DAVE: with your ability to figure shit out i wouldve thought youd have worked it out already damn  
DAVE: i know youre smart where has it gone  
JUNE: hehe, but seriously!  
DAVE: hes my bro  
DAVE: hes super cool  
DAVE: im surprised you havent seen him in here before but i guess you havent been working long so it checks out  
JUNE: cool? i can't tell if you seriously think that's true.  
JUNE: but that is the farthest thing from the truth i have ever fucking heard.  
DAVE: look you just wouldnt get it  
DAVE: you havent know him as long as i have  
DAVE: hes a master of being the fucking coolest  
DAVE: dont judge a book by its taste in coffee  
JUNE: haha, god youre lame.  
DAVE: take that back egbert  
DAVE: youre messing with dangerous forces  
JUNE: i'd like to see you get me if you can strider!!  
JUNE: heh, anyway.  
JUNE: do you know who he's talking to now?  
DAVE: probably just another one of his boytoys  
JUNE: that's a bit rude. i thought this guy was quite nice and charming!  
JUNE: just because i do not like men does not mean that i'll lie about the charmingness of the men around me.  
DAVE: actually wait i think that might be jake english  
DAVE: holy shit that guys actually somewhat famous  
DAVE: for this towns standards at least  
JUNE: i've never heard of him before, so really, how famous can he be?  
DAVE: dude how have you not heard of this motherfucker  
DAVE: he has the thickest ass in the world i thought he was common knowledge to everyone  
DAVE: i didnt recognize him at first because his beauty was just too overwhelming in real life  
JUNE: i guess i am just not involved in the mainstream as much as you are dave.  
DAVE: shut up and get back to work, nerd  
JUNE: sure, talk to you later!  


Next, two trolls walk in together. One has outrageous muscles, a broken horn, and half of the teeth he should. The other looks... mostly normal. She looks like she might be a furry, but you'll try your best to not hold that against her.

NEPETA: :33 < we would like a table furr two please!!  
JUNE: would you like to order anything while you're up here? if not, you can sit wherever you'd like! we're not fancy enough to have reserved tables here hehe.  
NEPETA: :33 < i dont think we want to order yet probably?? what do you think equius   
EQUIUS: D - > Milk  
EQUIUS: D - > I want all the milk you have in your storage  
JUNE: i uh... don't think i can really.. do that??  
EQUIUS: D - > I command you to  
JUNE: yeah if you continune like that i'm gonna have to go get my manager...  
EQUIUS: D - > No  
EQUIUS: D - > I demand that you stay here  
JUNE: (hey um... you? would you mind keeping an eye on him for a second? if this escalates we're going to have to kick him out of the cafe.  
NEPETA: :33 < (sure thing :33)  
NEPETA: :33 < hey eq!! i think we should go sit at one of these tables for a bit  
NEPETA: :33 < theyre really cute and i would very much like to look at them closer for quite a bit of time!!  
EQUIUS: D - > Fine  
EQUIUS: D - > But I'm still e%pecting a copious amount of milk  
EQUIUS: D - > I can't promise that everyone will be okay if you disappoint me.  
JUNE: i think that's uh... an illegal threat?  
JUNE: ROSE!!  
ROSE: Yes, darling June. You called?   
JUNE: i need you to find someone who can take over my place for me for a bit.  
JUNE: i need to go find karkat and sort something out with him.  


As Rose walks off, you realize that this rush hour hasn't actually been as packed as you were expecting it to. Its even gone a lot quicker than it felt. The cafe is already beginning to fill up less and less. Having a coworker to take other people's order really helps. Of course there's a coworker taking orders in with you. Nowhere was it said that you working alone. The preconcieved idea of that untruth is completely wrong and we should spend no further time thinking about it. You're done thinking about it. Your thoughts are going to completely empty of this topi-  


CALIBORN: WHERE CAN I FIND SOME GOOD FUCKING FOOD.  
CALIBORN: IF I DONT FIND SOME GOOD FOOD. AND HAVE IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. RIGHT NOW. THERE WILL BE HAVOC RECKONED UPON THIS PLACE.  
CALIBORN: IF YOU DID NOT KNOW. THAT IS A BAD THING.  
JUNE: hey uh... could you please calm down, sir?...  
JUNE: i'm happy to take your order. you don't need to threaten us.  
CALIBORN: GIVE ME THE JUCIEST PIECE OF RED MEAT YOU HAVE.  
CALIBORN: MAKE SURE ITS RAW. MEAT IS INEDIBLE WHEN ITS BEEN COOKED. EVERYONE KNOWS THIS. MAINLY BECAUSE I KNOW IT.  
JUNE; we don't really do anything like that around here.  
JUNE: you could have like... a sausage roll? we could make one of those for you.  
JUNE: if you want it raw we'll have to make it from scratch though.  
CALIBORN: PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE MANY KNOW ME TO HAVE. IM SURE.  
CALIBORN: IT IS KIND OF LIKE. MY "THING".  
JUNE: thats nice.  
JUNE: if you go sit at one of the tables, we'll bring it to you as soon as we can.  


He walks off, grumbling to himself about everything being unfair, you think. Maybe something about being oppressed or something? You don't know how likely that is. You would go as far as to say that he is probably the one doing the oppressing.

ROXY: junebug!! i heard u needed help manning the fronts  
JUNE: oh roxy! its so good to see you, pleaase. i need to go find karkat.  
ROXY: i understand >:)  
ROXY: u go find that man n u bring his ass back here  
ROXY: i have this all covered :D  
JUNE: hehe, thank you roxy!  


You suspect that you'll find him in his "office". If you were to call it what it really is, its just a repurposed closet. But you can't let him hear you even think that. His office is his most prized possession. Sometimes you think that he cares about it more than he cares about the staff, but you know that isn't really true. You know he cares for you all even if he doesn't know how to show it.  
You knock on the door, and hear a loud shout come out from it. 

KARKAT: COME IN.  
JUNE: i need you to come help me deal with a customer...  
JUNE: wait are you crying??  
KARKAT: NO, DON'T BE STUPID.  
KARKAT: SHOW ME WHO WE'RE DEALING WITH.  
JUNE: are... are you ok, karkat?  
KARKAT: YES. I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. LET'S GO.  
JUNE: alright but...  
JUNE: if you need to talk to someone, i'm here, ok?  


He nods slowly to you, and then walks off towards the main area of the cafe. You run up to him so that you're able to guide him towards the troll he needs to give a good talking to. You wouldn't want him to just stand there awkwardly while you catch up, or anything.

KARKAT: WHO ARE WE LOOKING AT.  
JUNE: that one, over there, see?  
KARKAT: BIG MUSCLES? LONG HAIR?  
JUNE: yup.  
KARKAT: THERE'S NO TIME TO WAIT, THEN.  


Together, you approach the troll you assume is called Equius, who looks mostly calmed down. At least, for now.

KARKAT: WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, SIR?  
EQUIUS: D - > Are you the manager  
KARKAT: PRETTY MUCH.  
EQUIUS: D - > Then I demand that you give me all your milk  
KARKAT: WHAT.  
EQUIUS: D - > Your milk  
EQUIUS: D - > Hand it over  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: YOU MUST BE TUGGING MY NOOK.  
EQUIUS: D - > Don't you swear at me  
EQUIUS: D - > I am trying to have a civil conversation  
KARKAT: YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE US GIVE YOU ALL OUR MILK!!! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, CAN YOU NOT SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT????  
EQUIUS: D - > What do you mean  
KARKAT: WHAT DO I MEAN?? WHAT DO I MEAN????  
KARKAT: WE *NEED* THAT MILK TO PUT INTO ORDERS!!  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW, COFFEE AND SHIT??  
KARKAT: WE COULD AFFORD TO GIVE YOU LIKE, A CARTON OF MILK.  
KARKAT: WOULD THAT WORK?? WOULD THAT SATIATE YOUR THINKPANS URGES?????  
EQUIUS: D - > Fine  
EQUIUS: D - > That shall work for now  
EQUIUS: D - > However, do not expect me to return here  
KARKAT: OH, BUT HOW WILL WE SURVIVE?  
KARKAT: GO GRAB HIM A CARTON FOR ME, PLEASE, JUNE.  
JUNE: on it!  


You move back into the kitchen, and go to the fridge you have in there. Its surprisingly large, considering the size of your cafe, but you do suppose you serve a lot of coffee here.  
As you're leaving, though, you remember that you never gave Rose the last order you'd been given.  


JUNE: hey, rose?  
ROSE: Yes?  
JUNE: i'm sorry to bother you again but...  
JUNE: there's a guy out there, i think he's probably crazy, who came in asking for raw red meat.  
JUNE: obviously i told him that we can't do that.  
JUNE: so we ended up agreeing that a sausage roll would be the closest that we'd be able to give him.  
JUNE: do you think you could get on that for me?  
ROSE: Of course.  
JUNE: his only requirment was that it turn out raw so, uh? try to remember that.  
ROSE: Will do.  


You take out the milk carton to Karkat and Equius, and then resume your position taking orders. Nothing really interesting happens after that, though. The green skull dude took the sausage roll Rose "cooked", and preceded to insert it down his throat without even chewing. That sure was... a sight.  
As the afternoon comes to an end, your shift ends. As your packing up your stuff, Rose comes up to.

ROSE: Hey, June? Would you mind telling me where you live?  
JUNE: oh uh... sure!  
JUNE: i live on the street a couple streets before this one.  
ROSE: Oh, I think we might live quite nearby, actually.  
ROSE: How would you feel about walking home with me?  
JUNE: oh i'd love that!  
ROSE: Great. Maybe we could arrange a time for us to meet up while we're walking?  
JUNE: oh, good idea!  


Rose collects all of her things, and the two of you leave together. There's a little bit more tension than you'd like, but, just like earlier, you're struggling to think of something to say. You put trust that Rose will say something, but it looks like she's just enjoying the walk. You guess you're just going to have to be blunt.

JUNE: soo....  
JUNE: when are you free?  
ROSE: Well, outside of my work shifts, I don't really do much.  
ROSE: I mostly do things at home.  
ROSE: Like knitting, or writing.  
ROSE: Or analyzing the psychology of your friends, that kind of thing.  
JUNE: i bet it'd be really interesting to look at that many peoples psychologies.  
JUNE: even if you might not know that much about psychology???  
ROSE: June, I'm flattered that you think so, but...  
ROSE: I don't really have too many friends.  
ROSE: Or really, any at all.  
JUNE: wait really???????  
JUNE: you're like, the coolest person i've ever met!  
ROSE: June, we only started talking today. I appreciate the sentiment, though.  
ROSE: Now, I think we should return to the topic we were originally discussing.  
ROSE: My point was, I don't do much.  
ROSE: I'm completely free, void of work days of course.  
ROSE: So, essentially, you can come over whenever you want.  
JUNE: how about tomorrow?  
ROSE: That sounds good to me, but are you going to be able to get yourself ready overnight?  
JUNE: of course i can!  
JUNE: i don't think there's even an argument to be made that would say that i could not get ready by tomorrow.  
JUNE: what time should we meet?  
ROSE: Does eleven work for you?  
JUNE: anytime works for me.  
JUNE: because, you know.  
JUNE: i'll always be prepared.  
ROSE: Heh.  
ROSE: You know, June? You're really nice.  
ROSE: I like talking to you, a lot.  
JUNE: well, i like talking to you a lot too, rose.  
ROSE: I wish we weren't slowly coming up to my house. I want to spend more time with you.   
ROSE: I don't know if I'll be able to wait until tomorrow.  
JUNE: hehe, well, you're going to just have to i'm afraid, missus!!!  
ROSE: Heh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, June.  
JUNE: goodnight rose!  


The two of you split up, heading your two different ways. As you walk towards your house, you catch yourself grinning like an idiot.  
Rose Lalonde, man. Rose Lalonde.


End file.
